


We'll Find Our Love Anew

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [16]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Brief appearances by most of the characters, Little bit of angst, M/M, OC is NOT a romantic interest, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby sees everyone that had left him behind, including the one that got away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Find Our Love Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16. I don't know what really happened with this fic. It just sort of... happened. I don't know. 
> 
> Song for today is Someday My Prince Will Come from Snow White.

Colby looks up when he sees Don walk through the office, Charlie on his heels. Megan is following both of them with Larry and David is right behind, talking with Nikki. “Okay, I feel like this is déjà vu all over again.” He glances at his new partner and raises an eyebrow. “Uhm, want to meet a couple real live geniuses?” 

She looks at him and laughs a little. “Yeah, sure. You know geniuses, in the plural.”

“I know three, really. But only two of them just walked into the conference room where Liz is setting up.”

“What’s with you and the boss anyhow?” 

“She and I worked together as partners once upon a time, Cheryl. I told you. We all worked together once upon a time. It wasn’t this kind of office before. We used math to solve crimes. It was... It was very awesome,” Colby says. “Come on. A couple of the geniuses that used to do the math are here.” He heads for the conference room, knocking on the door. “Are we allowed in?” Colby looks around until his eyes land on Charlie. The one that got away, in every sense.

Don looks up. “Long time no see, Special Agent Granger,” Don says, smirking a little. 

David walks over and hugs Colby, smiling. “Hey Colby.”

Colby claps David on the back, hugging him back. “David, good to see you.” He pulls back and smiles at Megan. “Hey Boss Lady.” He hugs Megan. “Glad you see you down here.” 

“I’ve heard a few things,” she murmurs to him. “We’ll talk after the meeting.”

“Sounds good.” Colby pulls back and grins. “Nikki. How’s Ian?” 

“Same old shit,” Nikki says shaking Colby’s hand. “New partner?” 

“Yeah.” Colby grins and gestures to Cheryl. “Cheryl, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Cheryl Hutchins. She’s my new partner.”

Don looks at her, one eyebrow raised. “I knew her when she was in IA.” 

Cheryl straightens up. “Assistant Director Eppes.”

“Agent Hutchins. Rumour has it you got busted back a rank?” 

“Yes sir. My bosses were trying to force me to incriminate someone who was innocent. I refused. They busted me down to Agent and removed me from IA.” She smiles a little. “Then somehow, the CIA and Homeland Security got involved.”

“You didn’t want to go back?” David asks, sitting on the table.

“No, sir, Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge.” 

Colby smiles a little. “Guess you do listen to me.”

“You have a bunch of really impressive former partners, SA Granger.” 

“You bet your ass,” he agrees. He looks around the room and smiles brighter. “Professor Fleinhardt! It’s been a while,” he adds, holding his hand out. 

Larry eyes his hand, then nods. “Good to see you, Agent Granger. You’re looking rather well.”

“So are you, Larry.” Colby focuses his attention on Charlie. “Charlie, hi. It’s been a while.”

“It has, Agent Granger,” Charlie says, glancing at him, then back at the paperwork in front of him.

Colby licks his lips and sighs a little. “It’s good to see you, Charlie.” 

“You too, Agent Granger.”

Colby nods and sits down in one of the chairs. “So, what’s the deal?” he asks of the room in general. 

Liz pats Colby on the shoulder. “Well, there’s been a series of robberies, similar to the ones we had last year.”

“The ones I said would happen again?” Colby nods a little. “Am I on this or...”

“You’re on this,” Don says, glancing at the others. Everyone shrugs and looks at Megan. 

Megan smiles a little. “Why are you all looking at me?”

“Because you’re the Associate Deputy Director. That means you’re the boss,” Don says with a grin for her. Colby chuckles a little. That’s Don’s proud grin-- the one he’d used when Charlie or any of the agents had done something particularly good. It’s good to know that he still gets that look when it’s directed at someone who’d surpassed him on the ranking system.

Colby focuses when Charlie starts talking. He stays focused as Charlie writes out the equations, able to follow along at least a little bit and he can’t help but smile when he sees Cheryl is completely lost. When Charlie steps back, he looks over the crowd like he’s expecting something from them and Colby nods. “So, basically you’re saying it’s going to happen again within the next few days?” 

“Yes,” Charlie says, pointing at Colby. “I can try to narrow it down and I’ll work on the location next, but can I get some information from you, Colby? You’re the one who knows the most about the previous robberies.” 

“I’m at your disposal,” Colby says, trying not to react to the words he’d just said. He’d said them before and Charlie had gone ahead and used him, but then went and married Amita. Colby hadn’t been the same since. But if Charlie was back, maybe that meant things would be different. Maybe he’d get a second chance with Charlie.

Later that day, Colby looks over at Charlie. “So, how’s Amita?” 

“Good. She loves England.” Charlie smiles a little sadly. “We divorced about two years after our marriage. It was both our decision, but... Almost as soon as we were divorced, she married someone else. Someone her dad wanted her to marry. A nice Indian man.” Charlie shrugs. “I’ve regretted dumping you ever since I did it. I have missed you, Colby.”

“Say what I want you to say. Say what I asked you to say the day you chose to dump me.”

“I love you, Colby,” Charlie says softly, kissing him. 

Colby melts into the kiss, pulling back after a moment. “I love you too, Charlie Eppes.”

Charlie laughs a little and hugs Colby. “Dinner tonight? My treat?” 

“As long as you’re not cooking,” Colby says, smiling a little. “So, Larry and Megan?” 

“Yeah. I guess after we all left, he found her again and asked her to marry him. She did. They’re great together.”

“Not as good as we’ll be.” Colby smiles and kisses Charlie again.

the end


End file.
